Contraband
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: A one word prompt by Chaosisblue. Sherlolly at the end. Rated T for Drug References and Mild Sexual Content.


This is a one-word prompt from Chaosisblue, because she knows how much I hate working on things when I don't feel up to it..and she knows how frustrated I currently am with a really great story idea, that just keeps getting shot down by amazing script writing from the show. DARN YOU WRITERS AND YOUR TALENT!

Right, anyway, this fic is rated T for drug references and mild sexual content.

**I don't own anything, it's not mine. I'm just a writer...yay!**

Enjoy!

**Contraband**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She raced through the market quickly, knowing he was hot on her trail. Her hair whipped against her face as she ran, the long ponytail not tied back well enough to keep from lashing out at her. Seeing a small alleyway, she made her way down to it, looking back to see no sign of the clever detective she was running from.

Sherlock Holmes. The man that had plagued her thoughts on more than one occasion, and for more than one reason. She had been able to keep her secret pretense up long enough without him finding out what she _really_ considered her business, and she intended to keep it a secret as long as she could. Hence why she was currently hiding behind a dumpster from the man.

OoOo

Molly Hooper had always managed to give Sherlock the slip, whether it be with her coy attitude in the lab and morgue at St. Bart's hospital, or physically, while she outwitted him in the game of cat and mouse they had played in the past five years. She was always just a bit faster than he was, tucking the backpack full of drugged candies into a secured slot in the wall, and returning for it later, when she knew he had given up the search.

She wasn't sure how she had got swept up in a smuggling ring in the first place. What she _did_ know, was that she was good at it. Her size and sweet persona gave her the perfect alibi against Scotland Yard's finest, and _their_ go to man, the world's only consulting detective. However, she had not prepared for the fact that he was quickly learning her tactics, and that she was inevitably playing into his hand.

OoOo

Molly hid behind the large bin in the alley, waiting for the all clear. She could hear the sounds of London in the nearby streets. People talking, arguing with each other, cabs whizzing by on route, the honks of the buses that tried to pass. Footsteps. _No, wait._ That sound was much closer. She held in her breath, crouching further behind the large cube. Molly could hear his labored breathing, the way he ground out each solitary puff of air with frustration at having missed her again. It was not dissimilar to the several fantasies she had played out in her mind, in which he breathed the same way, but for very _different_ reasons.

The sound of his footsteps echoed softly in the distance, telling Molly that he was taking his leave. She waited another five minutes, before creeping out from her spot. She secured the hood over her head, before darting out of the alley, and making her way to the drop off spot, just down the road. She walked quickly, head down, going unnoticed by everyone around her. _Almost_ everyone.

OoOo

"Be sure that he gets that note. The last shipment was a bit heavy. We don't need to cause the Yard to come sniffing about, do we?" The large man said behind the counter as he looked down at Molly. She held the small envelope in her hand, and nodded her head.

"Right, I'll do that. Just give me my money so I can go. I've got somewhere to be in an hour." Molly said with a snip, much unlike her usually quiet and gentle nature. The man rolled his eyes, before passing her the wrapped bills. She looked it over a bit, before quirking a brow at him. He groaned out, before handing her another stack.

"I'll never know _how_ you can tell, Missy. Here, here. Now go, before I decide to use you as a chew toy for the dogs." He laughed, motioning for her to exit the shop. Molly rolled her eyes, before waving a goodbye to him. She pulled her hood up over her head, and looked out carefully to the streets. _All clear_.

She made her way back to the supplier's spot, and finally went home to ready herself for another day at Bart's.

Little did she know, she had led Sherlock straight to the ruin of their entire operation.

OoOo

"Molly, I need the analysis on these samples. It's for a case." Sherlock shouted as he burst through the doors of the lab. Molly jumped, before turning her head quickly.

"Oh...okay, Sherlock. I...I'll get to them right away. What are they, anyway?" She asked as she pulled the bag full of wrapped things closer to her station.

"They're candies." He stated. She nodded her head, before pulling the bag open and dumping them onto the table. Each piece was wrapped as an individual, and She opened up one of them, carefully looking over it. Her stomach made a small noise, hinting that she needed to eat something soon.

_Running takes a lot of energy._

"I wouldn't advise eating those, Molly. They're drugged candies. Most recent case I'm working on. An entire smuggling ring, right here in London, shipping these candies out and across the globe. I was able to successfully follow one of their carriers to the distributing point, and Lestrade and his men somehow managed to succeed in arresting them all." He stated, noticing the slight change in her stance. Molly had gone a bit stiff behind her microscope, before she forced herself to breathe out.

"Oh. Wow, that...that's amazing, Sherlock. Wh...what happened to the person you were following? Did you catch th...them too?" She asked nervously, scared as to what would happen if the ring had informed the police of who she was.

"No. She managed to escape, despite my efforts." Sherlock ground out bitterly, causing her to turn around and look at him. He was the epitome of a frustrated soul, clearly upset that he had lost.

"You mean, someone managed to outrun _you_?" Molly asked incredulously, biting back the full amount of sarcasm behind her words. Sherlock huffed out, before turning away. She heard him mumble another bitter 'yes', before he motioned for her to go about her work.

"Just tell me what sort of drug they've mixed with the candy. We need it for the court case." He stated, before returning to gazing through his own microscope. Molly sighed to herself, before turning around.

"Ecstasy." She muttered under her breath, not thinking that it would be heard by the sharp hearing of the consulting genius.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself." She laughed it off, shrugging her shoulders and turning around. Sherlock was up from his spot in an instant, walking over to her station, and peering over her shoulder.

"You said 'ecstasy'. Is that what the drug is?" He asked, leaning in closer. Molly held in her breath, before nodding.

"Um..yea. It...it's the easiest one to mix into other things...I...I think." She squeaked a bit. Sherlock looked over the set up of her work station, noting the few key, yet important factors. For instance, he spotted the untouched candies sprawled out on the surface, as well as the one that she was working on, or rather, the one she _would_ be working on, once she started. He noted the soft bulge underneath her lab coat, most likely caused by bunched up fabric from her blouse. Not just a blouse, but a hooded one at that. The pieces fit together all too perfectly in his mind, and as Molly flicked her head to the side, the distinct lashing of her ponytail made the final connection to his theory.

Before Molly could even think of responding by running, or avoiding his quick deductions, Sherlock's hands were gripping her wrists tightly against the metal table. She whimpered and turned to see his fierce gaze set on her.

"Sher..."

"_You're_ my clever little smuggler?" He asked in amazement, not releasing his tightening grip on her. Molly gulped loudly, before she breathed out anxiously.

"I...please, Sherlock. I didn't know the extent that they were selling the candies...I'm just...I was just a go between. A mule. I didn't know anything else, I promise." She quietly begged him to spare her. Sherlock had spun her around now, and was looming over her with his whole being.

"Oh, I believe you, Molly Hooper. I just...I always miss something." He stated quietly as he looked over her. Molly's face screwed up in confusion, and she was about to ask him what he meant, when his lips came crashing down onto hers.

"Sher...ooh. What are you...mmm...what are you doing?" Molly moaned out between his frantic attack on her lips. He pulled away from her a bit, before a smug grin wiped over his face.

"You are more cunning than I thought, Molly. I am impressed. It seems only fair to reward you." His husky voice almost purred into her ear. The sound sent shivers up her spine, and Molly sighed out, no longer feeling the pain that circulated her wrists, which were now pinned behind her back. Sherlock held her in place as he took to leaving a small trail of love bites along her throat, finally moving back up to her lips.

Molly couldn't help but to grind herself against his leg, as she found herself in the position of his own leg at the apex between her thighs. The angle he held her at created a sweet torture for her, and she attempted to work herself faster along his thigh. All the while, Sherlock's heated lips teased her, dancing along her flushed skin. Molly moaned out loud as he pulled away, feeling herself nearing completion, when she heard a distinct metallic clicking. Reality struck her, and she wiggled her wrists to confirm that yes, he had just cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Sherlock! I thought you said you believed me! Please. Don't turn me in!" She begged again, struggling against the metal links around her wrists. Sherlock chuckled before pulling her closer, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"Oh, and lose both my pathologist and the only person to successfully outrun me on more than one occasion? I wouldn't dream of it. I do, however, feel that _some_ sort of punishment is in order. I would just like to be the man to take the law into his own hands in this case." Sherlock whispered, before pulling her closer to him. Molly sighed out a breath of relief, before squealing as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

The detective left the lab as it was, and walked quickly down the halls of St. Bart's, his clever smuggler in tow. Molly chuckled a bit, she didn't particularly want to run away from him anymore. However, the promise of being caught did have its advantages too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there you go, Sarah. I hope you liked it! I hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well! :D I'm off to bed! YAAAAAY! Leave me a review, so I know what you thought. Yea? K, thanks! Gnight lovies!


End file.
